This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to an iron type golf club head with a weight adjustment member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,923 to G. H. Schmidt et al discloses apparatus for adjusting swing weights of iron type golf clubs. This apparatus consists of a composite member attached to the back side of a club head having a weight adjusting layer and a graphics layer. The weight adjusting layer may be adhesive tape with metal (such as lead or tungsten) particles dispersed therein. The graphics layer may be a thin plastic sheet. Composite members are provided in different weights (for example, two, four, six and eight grams) so that the swing weight of a particular golf club may be adjusted as desired.